


Logan's Lil' Day Off

by Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could (Puggod21)



Series: In Which I Write X-Men NSAP That No One Ask For [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blankets, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puggod21/pseuds/Id_unfuck_you_if_i_could
Summary: Logan has a little day with Jean and Scott.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: In Which I Write X-Men NSAP That No One Ask For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Logan's Lil' Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, before I put my long ass warning I just want to say that 1. This isn't connected to my other X-Men fic (That more based off the animation series, this one is more related to the movies). 2. This is incredibly self-indulgent and very OOC. So don't go yelling at me in comments for Logan being too bby or something, idk. Already the of rest of This is a warning so you can go on and to the story.
> 
> This contain NON SEXUAL AGE PLAY/AGE REGRESSION.  
> Here a definition in case you don't know what that is.
> 
> Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind. This retreat may be only a few years younger than the person's physical age. It could also be much younger, into early childhood or even infancy.
> 
> If you  
> A. Aren't comfortable with that  
> B. Just down right don't like it  
> Or  
> C. A fucking troll
> 
> DON'T READ IT! And if you do end up reading, don't go shit-talking about it In the comments, because you're not going to get any type of reaction from me. I am just going to ignore you, plain and simple.
> 
> BUT, It you do happen to enjoy this. PLEASE leave a comment, kudos, and bookmarks are cool too. Just anything to let me know that you like it or maybe how I can improve it. Criticism is ALWAYS welcome!

Logan felt warm

A good kind of warm, you know the soft and fuzzy kind. Like being wrapped in a clean blanket fresh from the dryer, coated in the scent of lavender dryer sheets. Logan didn't get to feel all warm and fuzzy that often, it was still a bit nerve wracking to be honest. But to be able to wake up snuggled up inbetween the two loves of his life was the best thing in the world, he wouldn't trade it for anything. Logan also felt small, which was the odd thing about their relationship, you see, Logan's a little-so was Jean and Scott - which meant he'd regressed from time to time. (See notes if you're not completely familiar with the concept of age regression/littles) The trio tended to alternate between caregiver and little, but there were instances where they would all regress together. Today wasn't one of those day, which meant Logan had both his caregivers to himself. Unless there was the freak accident or emergency that any of them were required to attend, which Logan wouldn't mind to much unless it involved him.

Logan wasn't exactly built for being in the middle, him being the tallest, it wasn't the most comfortable place. So he yawn and squirm out of lovers firm grip on him. He crawl down to the end of the bed and ducked his head, reaching out to the medium size box hidden underneath. Although, everyone knew about his relationship with Jean and Scott, no one knew about his regression, not even the Professor. Which he prefer to keep it as such, he wouldn't be so scary if everyone knew he like to spend his free time as a "baby". He pulled out the box from underneath the bed, which pulled Scott from his slumber. "What are you doing, Logan?" Logan paused, "Sorry, Da'. 'm lookin' for my blankie. " Scott let out a soft 'oh', realizing that his boyfriend had regressed, "C'mere, Logan" Logan crawl back over to the top of the bed, resting his head on Scott's chest. Scott laugh softly and wrap his arm around him. He use his free arm to reach over to drawer next to him, "Remember you left it out last time?" Logan nodded as Scott placed the small blanket over him,

"I found it in the garden and wash it the other day"

"Wit' the lavender dryer sheets?"

" With the lavender dryer sheets. "

Logan snuggled in closer and sighed,

"Thank you"

"Your welcome, bub"

Logan loved being called bub when he was little, it was a nice change from his normal use of the word. But he especially when Scott called him bub, he was bub and Scott was his Da', it just made sense. They laid like that for about half an hour, waiting for Jean to wake up, Logan almost fell back asleep.

"Morning, Scott. Morning, Lo' " Jean yawned and stretch her arms above her head.  
  
"Morning, Babe" Scott shook Logan, making sure his little was awake. Logan untucked from Scott's chest and whine,

"Morning, Momma." He grumble

"Some one seems little bit grumpy"

"Ya' took too long, Momma, I almost fell back asleep!"

" Oh, I'm sorry, baby. Why don't you let Momma make it up to you?"

Logan contemplated Jean's offer, before deciding to consult Scott,

"What do you think, Da'?"

" Hmmm, Well... " Scott place his hand on his chin, (pretending) to be deep in thought.

"I think it depends on what she offering, Lo'. What are you proposing, Momma?"

" Yeah, Momma! What are you p-p... "

"Proposing, Logan"

Jean hid her face behind her hand, quiet giggles creeping out from behind them. She straightened up and gain her composure,

"Well if up for it Logan, we can go out today. Anywhere you want."

"Anywhere I want!? " Logan beamed

"Anywhere you want, Logan."

"Within a 10 miles radius" Scott added

Logan immediately hopped out of bed and ran towards the closet, "Brush your teeth before you get dress, hun." Jean yelled after him, " Okay, Momma!" And with that, Logan ran off into their shared bathroom to start his morning routine.

"So..." Scott said as he started to climb out of bed, " What inspired this? " Scott started to make the bed as he waited for Jean to respond.

"What? Am I not allowed to be spontaneous once in awhile?" Jean said as she started to tidy the room from the previous night "activities".

"No, is just we don't usually go anywhere when Logan's little."

" Well I don't have a problem with it unless Logan does. Right now he seem to pretty down with idea. Besides... " She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Scott's waist, "He always doing everything he can for us, in and out of littlespace, I just want to let him have a little fun for once." She kissed him softly.

" There's, no need to be worried, okay? "

"Okay"

They held each other for moment, allowing themselves to savoir the quiet moment. 

"Momma, I spelt the moth wash." Logan called,

" Mouth wash, Logan. Dada and I will be there in a sec. "

The pair sigh and pulled apart from eachother.

"Let's go and get our little boy ready"

"Yes, honey"

Scott laugh as he they walked to join their little in the bathroom. "Today's going to be great" he told himself , and for once in his life he actually believe it.


End file.
